


鐵軌滑車

by RSGS



Category: CNCO (Band), Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 考古產物2017夏天去Utah的直播+限動
Relationships: Zabdiel De Jesús/Christopher Vélez
Kudos: 2





	鐵軌滑車

**Author's Note:**

> 考古產物  
> 2017夏天去Utah的直播+限動

Zabdiel有點生氣，Christopher和他距離不到五十公分，然而對方卻一點都沒有要理他的意思。但他是一個溫溫吞吞的人，所以他也只是安靜的看著坐在懷裡的人拿著手機自顧自的喋喋不休。Christopher把螢幕轉過來對著他，好讓畫面裡同時容得下兩張臉，他亮出招牌笑容快速的說著，"看，是Zabdiel，我們在坐滑車呢，他們說兩個人的重量會更快，所以我們就一起坐了…"Zabdiel沒有注意他後面又說了什麼，他確實不高興，一個把他約出來的人現在倒是不理他了。他看著Christopher被曬得有點出汗的後頸，一切聲音進到腦子裡都變成嗡嗡嗡的雜音。

他把手伸到Christopher的腰際慢慢環上去。"……"Christopher對著鏡頭嘮嘮叨叨的聲音出現了非常短暫的空白，也許大部份網路那端的粉絲並不會注意到，也許他們只會當作是網路不好的延遲，但Zabdiel能感覺到他手臂碰到的那人反射性的僵了一下。

Zabdiel幾乎是以超出他平時反應水準的速度接了話，"安全顧慮。"他邊說邊懶懶的笑，而那個總是特別機靈的人卻像短路一樣，也沒想到這是個多麼不合理的藉口，只像抓到浮木般語無倫次地重複著Zabdiel的話，"si…si si，都是為了安全，安全，對，畢竟他平時沒事也沒不會這樣做嘛。"他失常的慌亂說著，身後的人沒再出聲，放在他身上的手卻也沒有拿開。不可否認他被這個突如其來的舉動完全打亂陣腳，腦子裡的混亂蓋過了思考能力，連結尾都沒有的影片結束得唐突，他也只好就這樣發了出去。

Zabdiel看他不拍了反而小聲問著怎麼了，天氣很熱，明明乾燥的氣候卻被Zabdiel糊糊的聲音矇上一層黏膩。Christopher生氣的拍了一下還鎖在他腰上的手臂，啪的一聲，"還問！你沒看到我在錄影嗎！"他象徵性的掙扎了一下，卻並沒有真的甩開，Zabdie扣著他的腰把他往後帶了一點，Christopher倏地被拉一下重心不穩便倒在他身上。"是你把我找出來的。"Zabdiel把下巴放在Christopher頭上，講話時的動作透過鴨舌帽的軟墊傳下來讓他頭頂麻麻的。Christopher沒有轉過去看他，他盯著他們因為狹小踏板靠在一起的腳，沒事找事的踩了踩圍在外圍的Zabdiel。Zabdiel見他不回答，換了動作把身子彎得更低一點，就著他的肩膀把臉埋進去。Christopher聽到吸鼻子的聲音，詫異的想回身看他，奈何滑車空間太小太危險、自己又被固定著，只好抬起手姿勢彆扭地摸了摸他的頭，"哭了？"他放輕聲音問，"沒有。"Zabdiel的聲音被壓得有點不清楚，大熱天的兩個人這樣貼著實際上都有些熱，但誰也沒有先離開。

最後是Zabdiel又拱了一下，隔了好久才開口，"…你為什麼要把影片掐掉。"他原本聲音就不是清亮的類型，現在聽在Christopher耳裡還帶上了委屈，像發現食物不見的大熊一樣自己跟自己生著悶氣。原先他不知道Zabdiel突然低落的原因是什麼，但後座那只大熊這句一開口Christopher就懂了。

Zabdiel常常偷偷的對很多事很上心，他對自己沒什麼強大的自信。剛出道時特別嚴重，Christopher知道，la banda結束的那時候Zabdiel收到很多不好的言論跟訊息，他已經盡量用各種方法讓Zabdiel遠離那些傷人的東西了，但他怎麼可能真的什麼都沒看到。雖然Zabdiel倒沒把傷心表現出來，可是Christopher能看出來他變得格外努力，默默的練習好多好讓自己更被認可。最近情況已經沒那麼嚴重了，但碰上特定的事仍然能讓他又畏縮起來。比如Christopher。由於個性的不同，Christopher總能輕鬆地和所有人打成一片，這時候Zabdiel便害怕起他是不是其實沒那麼重要，只是他單方面占著別人身旁的位子。

肯定是又這樣想了，Christopher非常輕地嘆了口氣，他還不知道Zabdiel在想什麼嗎。他又掏出手機，"想什麼呢。"他說，"別想了，我等一下開直播喔。"Zabdiel離開了他的肩膀，同時也把手收回原本應該在的地方，他從暗著的手機螢幕反射裡看到Zabdiel點點頭。

也許是Zabdiel習慣了自己處理這些別人無從理解的細小情緒，他沒有期望任何人來"安慰"他，因此在Christopher開著直播靠上來的時候換他愣在原地。Christopher向後倒著稍稍仰起頭，他能在眼鏡之外的縫隙看到Zabdiel無所適從的表情。沒人說話，好像他們只是再正常不過地享受著陽光和涼風，如果忽略掉Zabdiel絲毫不敢動的僵硬的話。直到Christopher又笑起來，這次Zabdiel繞上Christopher的肩頸又因為他的起身而很快放開，不過Christopher仍然抓著手機大笑著，這讓他終於開心起來，他知道Christopher在用他的方法讓他安心。

直播的人切換了鏡頭，給粉絲看他們擠在一起的腳和窄小的座位，Zabdiel湊上去看留言，但聊天室刷得太快他什麼都看不清楚，所幸也不管了，任Christopher拿著手機到處拍。這回Christopher倒沒了關影片的打算，一會兒拍軌道、一會兒拍風景、一會兒自拍，連下坡刺激得尖叫的時候都沒有放下手機。

一趟滑車前後下來也沒有多久，最後一個下坡後馬上就結束了，Christopher從車上下來踏在平地上時喘著氣心跳都還沒平復，他剛才又叫又笑的可沒省著力氣。他站在旁邊等Zabdiel下車，"再坐一次吧？"對方向他走來時他說，"這回不開直播。"

Zabdiel走到Christopher面前把他的帽子拿下來，幫他撥了撥被風吹亂的頭髮，再幫他把帽子戴回去調整到一個好看的角度，"好。"Zabdiel說。

**Author's Note:**

> 我不就是回個快樂老家...怎麼就又搞上極地cp......  
> 我以為chrisdiel很熱......（破團式哭腔）
> 
> 我知道我寫的不好 但如果可能的話可不可以給我留個言讓我知道還有人（


End file.
